One well-known type of extracorporeal blood processing involves an apheresis system and/or procedure in which blood is removed from a donor or a patient (hereafter cumulatively referred to as a donor), directed to a blood component separation device (e.g., centrifuge), and separated into various blood component types (e.g., red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, plasma) for collection or therapeutic purposes. One or more or all of these blood component types may either be collected, and/or treated for therapeutic purposes before storage or return to a patient, while the remainder may simply be returned to the donor or patient. One such system is one in which only a particular component of interest, such as red cells, is collected with all other blood component types being returned to the donor.
A number of factors may affect the commercial viability of an apheresis system. One factor relates to the time and/or expertise required of an individual to prepare and operate the apheresis system. For instance, reducing the time required by the operator to complete an entire collection procedure, as well as reducing the complexity of these actions, can increase productivity and/or lower the potential for operator error. Moreover, reducing the dependency of the system on the operator may further lead to reductions in the credentials desired/required for the operators of these systems.
Donor-related factors may also impact the commercial viability of an apheresis system and include, for example, donor convenience and donor comfort. For instance, donors/patients may have a limited amount of time which may be committed to a donation or therapeutic procedure. Consequently, once at the collection or treatment facility, the amount of time which is actually spent collecting and/or treating blood components is an important consideration. This also relates to donor comfort as the actual collection procedure may be somewhat discomforting because at least one and sometimes two access needles are disposed in the donor throughout the procedure.
Performance-related factors also affect the commercial viability of an apheresis system. Performance may be judged in terms of the collection efficiency of the apheresis system, which may impact or improve product quality and/or may in turn reduce the amount of processing time and thus decrease operator burden and increase donor convenience. The collection efficiency of a system may of course be gauged in a variety of ways, such as by the amount of a particular blood component type which is collected in relation to the quantity of this blood component type which passes through the apheresis system. Performance may also be evaluated based upon the effect which the apheresis procedure has on the various blood component types. For instance, it is desirable to minimize the adverse effects on the blood component types as a result of the apheresis procedure (e.g., reduce platelet activation).
Another performance-related factor is the end quality of the collected blood component. For example, if red blood cells are the component to be collected, it is generally desirable that such red blood cells be leukoreduced by the removal of white blood cells or leukocytes. White blood cells can present problems to the ultimate recipient of the collected blood component. Transfused products containing white blood cells can provoke immunogenic reactions and viral diseases. Conventionally, filters have been used to remove leukocytes from collected blood products or components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,971 discloses the use of a filter with an apheresis system for filtering a diluted blood component prior to collection. Other distinctive methods have also been used, and these have generally dictated special preliminary steps such as pre-chilling and/or overnight storage of collected components prior to filtration. Another distinct conventional filtration step is the venting or air handling/re-circulation or by-passing at the end of the filtration procedure which had been deemed important for substantial recovery of a remainder portion of the blood component to be processed through a red blood cell filter. Another technique used for leukoreduction is the technique of actively pumping the red blood cells through the leukoreduction filter. Such active pumping, however, may result in cell damage and thus affect the end quality of the collected component.
An apparatus and method for red blood cell filtration in conjunction with apheresis separation is also disclosed in the commonly-owned U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 09/672,519, filed Sep. 27, 2000; and Ser. No. 09/714,390, filed Nov. 16, 2000; the disclosures hereof being incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth. Further background on apheresis red blood cell separation and collection can be found in the PCT publication WO99/11305, which is also incorporated herein by this reference.